halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Contreras
|born=October 26, 2470 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height= |weight=89.3 kilograms (197 lb) |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |era= |rank= |number=44086-24092-DC |specialty=*Designated Marksman *Deep Reconnaissance *Special Reconnaissance *Shock Tactics *Direct Action |affiliation=* * * }} Daniel Contreras ( : 44086-24092-DC) is a special warfare serviceman that served under the , and he went on to become a supersoldier oi the , as it was the . Coming from high school, Daniel Contreras enlisted in the , where he joined the , thanks to his natural talents in combat. Those talents would land him into , and would lead to him being recruited into the . Contreras was one of the initial special warfare operators of the , the clandestine, unconventional warfare team under ONI. After a brief stint, Contreras would leave ONI, and he would then serve as a for the rest of his service. Contreras was a well-regarded soldier that served with valor and distinction during the , the , and the . Known for his intensity and resilience in combat, Contreras was a highly trained Marine that had the ability to handle significant ranges of missions, from reconnaissance to assassinations, and sabotage. Contreras was capable of analyzing intelligence and acting on it without contact from his superiors. Contreras was known for working as a recon scout, capable of operating deep behind enemy lines and acting as an effective and hyper lethal warfighter. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Biography Early Life On October 26, 2470, Daniel Leon Contreras was born on , in the sprawling, urban metroplex of of the . Daniel's father, Victor Contreras, was a Naval weapons technician in the , and his mother, Alessandra, worked for as a plant worker for a Lethbridge plant in the nearby city of Puebla. Four years after Daniel's birth, the Contreras family would look to start their family life in the industrial metropolis of . Being raised in the industrial streets of Chicago in his youth, Daniel spent his days playing a variety of sports with other children, spending his allowance at the local video arcades, and would read classic literature from the family collections. During his primary school years, Daniel had performed well enough, in due part of the strict discipline instilled into him by his parents. However, the boy had a reputation for being rowdy in school, getting in fights with other students and overly aggressive in physical education classes. At his parents' insistence, Daniel would focus his aggression through playing in local sports leagues and training at the local boxing gyms. During his secondary education, Daniel would be a student athlete for the school's athletic programs, like Baseball and Basketball, and showed an aptitude for Literature and History in his academic studies. The young man had kept to himself, but he was approachable and sociable when situation called for him to do so. Between 2475 and 2483, numerous civilian uprisings against the had broken out in the . Victor Contreras, who was a naval warfare officer at the time, was stationed on the known as the UNSC Blue Tiger. In 2484, the cruiser was assigned to a that was to be dispatched to the Outer Colonies to assist in the pacification of criminal and insurgent activity within the region. Thus, Alessandra was forced to juggle her managerial job at Lethbridge and caring for her son. She managed her situation well enough on her own, and was even able to teach young Daniel on how to take care of himself when she was not around, such as teaching him how to cook, do laundry, and other basic housekeeping chores. Daniel would learn to be independent as he grew older and matured, as the teenager would purchase his own groceries by himself, provide maintenance for his mother's and father's prized vehicles, and assisted struggling kids in their tutoring. It was a quiet, happy time for Daniel, until it was torn away from him. In 2487, the newly-established People's Occupation and the submit formal requests on behalf of a dozen worlds, demanding independence from Earth. With tensions rising on both sides, violence had broken out again in the Outer Colonies. engaged in guerrilla warfare and acts of terrorism in their current campaign for independence. Soon, Insurrectionists began targeting UNSC naval and supply installations, as they would steal weapons, equipment, vehicles, and starships to build up their own militia forces. One of these targets was the UNSC Blue Tiger. The Insurrectionists had taken control of a and lured the cruiser to station with a false transmission. Despite a valiant stand against the ambush, the crew was overwhelmed by these rebel raiders, and their ship was captured. During the skirmish, Victor was killed defending the bridge from the ambush. Both Daniel and Alessandra were grief-ridden over Victor's passing. Daniel's academic work suffered, as he lacked focus, and cared little about his performance. The young man was also distant from his peers, and he developed anti-social tendencies. Daniel would fall back into his old, delinquent habits, as he got back into brawls with other teens in school, and no longer participated in sports, and other social activities in his life. Daniel's relationship with his mother would also degrade rapidly, as the overwhelmed Alessandra struggled to temper her son's grief and anger. With the relationship between mother and son decaying. Alessandra would grow increasingly neglectful with her son, and Daniel was forced to care for himself and even his mother at times. Soon enough, the relationship would completely break down. Several weeks before his graduation, Alessandra would inexplicably pack up most of her belongings and leave her son behind. She left without giving any explanation as to why she left her son behind in Chicago. Daniel would be placed in foster care until he finished his secondary education. The young man had felt abandoned and alone, and it affected him greatly on a psychological level. Daniel would ignore and reject various university scholarships, and would find himself in a dire financial situation once he graduated from high school. In essence, Daniel was at a crossroads in his life. After his graduation in 2488, Daniel would enlist into the , as he signed up to join the . Filled with sore emotions over his recent struggles, Daniel had no interests in living a civilian life and wanted to honor his father in the best way he could. However, underneath all that, he also desired retribution against the Insurrectionists that destroyed his family and derailed his life. Soonafter, Contreras, with a batch of fresh-faced recruits, arrived at the Chicago spaceport and boarded a civilian transport destined for to begin his new life in the Marine Corps. Initial Operational History in the UNSC Armed Forces Daniel would go through the Marine's basic training course at the on and was able to refocus and reach his peak physical condition during his training. After his graduation, Contreras decided to pursue a career in the , more specifically, within the elite ranks of Naval Special Warfare Command. During the intense special warfare training at the in the city of , Daniel would form the core of his skillset, as he was able to hone his marksmanship, and showcased an invaluable aptitude for deep reconnaissance. By the end of 2489, Contreras was promoted to , and it would lead to him to becoming an operator for a specialized reconnaissance platoon of UNSC Marine CSOs, and this unit was dubbed the Marine Raiders. As the 2490s began, there were hostilities and tensions in the were rising, as colonists demanded independence from the UEG and the . The rising tensions would escalate to near critical levels, and it would lead to violent civilian uprisings and protests to rise in the region. In the early weeks of 2490, Insurrection cells mobilized and armed their militias on various colonies. These "Innies" conducted guerrilla warfare against UNSC and CMA troops and installations, and engaged in an terrorism campaign against the local civilian populations that still remained supportive for the UEG and their policies. In order to counter these threats, decided to deploy several of their special operations forces for counter-terrorism and counter-insurgency operations in the Outer Colonies. Contreras's Marine Recon platoon was amongst those forces dispatched to the region. In his first set of combat engagements, Contreras and his Marine Raider unit were dispatched to the various colonies in the region, in which they conducted direct action and special reconnaissance operations against the Insurrectionists. The recon platoon also provided support for several counter-terrorism operations. For Contreras, these first tastes of combat would prove to be valuable in the development of his combat skills in the field. Contreras became one of the platoon's best marksman, and he developed an expertise in several fields, such as demolition, weapons tactics, and deep surveillance during his first year of duty. During 2491, Naval Intelligence discovered that the Secessionist Union rebels had established an supply depot in an abandoned Lethbridge refinery plant, on the colony of , hidden deep in the rural and forested region of Castra. It was believed, due to the large size of the facility and the unusually strong troop presence, that the plant was housing materials that was vital to Secessionists militias on Madrigal. Thus, SPECWARCOM would form and deploy a strike force of Force Recon Marines to neutralize the depot, and to recover any material and intelligence. Contreras and the Marine Raiders would attached to this operation, providing reconnaissance and supporting the main assault. Contreras and the Marine Raiders entered into the forests of Castra, via , and the Marine CSOs pushed their way through the forests and the rural settlements towards the supply depot, eliminating and evading enemy patrols and observation posts in the process. Once the location of the supply depot was found, the Marine CSOs designated aerial strikes on the base to soften up the defenses. Once the strikes were done, Force Recon Marines launched their assault on the plant. Contreras and the Marine Raiders moved into the depot, neutralizing any resistance. Contreras and his fellow Marine Raiders were able to secure the smokestack and center platform, which helped Force Recon Marines with their efforts to secure the refinery. Within minutes, the bulk of the refinery was under the Marines' control. However, this operation would quickly transition from being an successful mission to being a disastrous tragedy. Once Contreras, with a fireteam of Marines Raiders, had cleared and secured the refinery's shipping warehouses and loading zones, they discovered a munitions depot, which housed stolen , and containers of . Upon this discovery, Command made the call to extract the materials, as the Marines decided to commandeer the transport vehicles in the depot to carry and extract the hazardous materials. However, once they exited the factory, the Marine convoy was ambushed by Insurrectionist reinforcements, as the Union were alerted to an impending UNSC operation from CMA intelligence leak. The Marines were overwhelmed by heavy weapons fire and explosives, as they suffered heavy casualties. In the chaos, the Insurrectionists were able to recover their material and retreated back to their havens. The Marines suffered immense casualties, as only four Marines from the 60-man strike force would survive. Contreras was amongst those survivors, and he was the only survivor from his platoon. The surviving Marines were quickly extracted, before the Insurrectionists could return to capture them, or execute them. Daniel had suffered various injuries in the battle, such as fractured ribs, a series of shrapnel wounds, and a concussion. He was placed in a local military field hospital on Madrigal to recover. While Contreras would make a full recovery, the bloody battle would leave him with unseen scars. Contreras would develop Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) from the engagement. ORION Project Induction and Augmentations In early 2491, the would relaunch the , with of the providing data and resources to support the program. With the success of the initial 65 test subjects in their training and augmentations, ONI sought out more volunteers for the program. In late 2492, in the aftermath of the operation on Madrigal, ONI officers approached a recovering Contreras at the field hospital to offer him a spot in the ORION supersoldier program. With little thought, Daniel accepted their offer. Daniel and the other ORION volunteers were placed under the specialized training course for rigorous combat testing. ORION initial testing in CQC and basic combat skills challenged Daniel unlike any challenge he had ever experienced during his initial military career. Starting off as one of the lower-tier operatives in the program, Contreras would have to work his way up through the ranks, where he further developed his combat skillset. The young Marine was noted by his trainers for his development in his marksmanship skills and how he was able to handle volatile scenarios on his own during the intense combat training, even when the outcome ended up in failure. In the months of combat testing, Contreras would try to close the large skill gap with his more gifted peers, and was able to prove himself as an ORION operator that showed immense promise. For Contreras, he felt that he finally found his purpose in life, and he was eager to get back into action. Daniel believed that his past was no longer an anchor on his life, and that he could move forward with his own life, with renewed resolve and vigor. The ORION program did not just help make Daniel into a better soldier, it also helped in making connections with people again. During his training tenure, Daniel developed closer bonds with his fellow ORION operatives, as the young soldier came to view them as his surrogate family. Contreras developed close friendships with a few of the operatives, with one of them being Javier Morel. These two became quick friends, as they both bonded over their similar upbringings and early military experiences. Contreras would also form close bonds with Riley Franklin and Karina Liberatore, a couple of ambitious, but, well-meaning ORION operators. These four individuals would come together in their training, pushing each other to their absolute limits, and helping each other with overcoming their shortcomings as individuals. For Daniel, the young man felt that he was finally whole again. One of ORION's principle goals was to implant their volunteers with an series of . Along with his fellow volunteers, Daniel spent several months recovering from the procedures and growing accustomed to his improved strength and reflexes before being able to rejoin his fellow ORION operators. After recovery, Contreras was assigned to an ORION fireteam with his close friends, as ORION was prepping and being briefed for their first combat operation. Operation: CHARLEMAGNE In June 2494, , a UNSC Marine officer, had defected and joined the , and rallied the Insurrectionists on the colony of . These insurgents was assisted by sympathizers, hidden in the Colonial Military Administration's ranks, as they were supplied with an abundance of military-grade weaponry, vehicles, and equipment. Due to their numbers and fresh supplies, Watts orchestrated a methodical and thorough series of assaults, which included terrorist bombings, political assassinations, and kidnappings that had impacted Eridanus II's shipping routes. With the aid of their CMA contracts, the insurgents were even able to gather a small fleet of ships. The officially requested aid from the Unified Earth Government in December of 2494, as the violent chaos spread across the planet. By January of 2495, Watts and his militia had established total control over the colony. On January 12, 2496, Operation: CHARLEMAGNE was launched, with the UNSC deploying a large battle group of the to Eridanus II. Meanwhile, the ORION operatives were quietly deployed for the first time during CHARLEMAGNE, as they engaged Insurrectionist forces on the rural surface of Eridanus II, quietly and discreetly. During the operation, Contreras and his ORION fireteam were tasked with raids on Insurrectionist strongholds and supply bases on the ground. While Daniel proved himself as an effective sharpshooter in the operation, it would be his work in deep reconnaissance and sabotage missions that would earn him his first commendations. Daniel was effective in tracking the movements of enemy patrols and troop movements. Contreras would play a vital role in the gathering of military intelligence, as his fireteam were able obtain vital hard drives and digital data in their raids on rebel compounds. Contreras also helped in the locating and neutralizing of hidden rebel garrisons, and assisted in the rescues of captured CMA and CAA officials that were held by the rebel insurgents. Contreras and his team would also track and hunt down fleeing insurgents, as to maintain a degree of stealth during the operation. Daniel and his ORION team also played a significant role in the destruction of a vital Insurrectionist military base, which had served as the base of operations for Insurrectionists on Eridanus II. Once the bulk of the rebel forces and fortifications were decimated, the ORION operators were promptly extracted from Eridanus II without being spotted and the UNSC Marines were dispatched to mop up what was left on the planet. CHARLEMAGNE was an major success for the UNSC and the ORION program, as their operatives successfully engaged the Insurrectionists in a rapid and silent offensive operation, with only one casualty amongst the ORION operatives and several crippling losses for the rebels. As a result of CHARLEMAGNE, the UNSC had succeeded in regaining control of Eridanus II from the insurgents. However, Colonel Watts and several of his rebel soldiers were successful in escaping to Eridanus's , where they escaped capture and continued to operate against the UNSC. Meanwhile, the ORION Project, having completed both insertion and extraction during the operation without being seen by any survivors, fueled a range of conspiracy theories and media speculation. As the legend of these supersoldiers grew, it proved very helpful to the Office of Naval Intelligence's propaganda efforts in the following decades. For Contreras and his team, due to their exploits, the unit was converted into a combat tracker team. Daniel and his unit would prove to be a valuable asset in counter-insurgency, intelligence gathering, direct action, deep reconnaissance, and other unconventional warfare operations. This specialized unit came to be known as Fireteam Delta. Operation: MANTICORE After the success of Operation: CHARLEMAGNE in 2496, ORION operatives were found to be an effective tool in combating the insurrection. Consequently, during the remainder of that year and in the subsequent years, ORION operatives were assigned to numerous other classified missions. MANTICORE was one such operation. After the defeat on Eridanus II, Insurrectionists groups had organized themselves as a guerrilla force, willing to utilize terror tactics (terror bombings, kidnappings, assassinations, etc.). Several rebel militias had holed themselves up inside hidden urban hideouts, abandoned/captured military compounds, space stations, and other safe houses and cells throughout the Outer colonies. In early 2498, in order to combat these threats, MANTICORE would be formulated and initiated by Naval Special Warfare Command, and ORION would have a vital role. MANTICORE was a multi-pronged counter-insurgency and counter-terrorism operation that would be undertaken by ORION fireteams, including Fireteam Delta. The main objectives for MANTICORE was to disrupt and dissolve the military capabilities of the Insurrectionists within the Outer Colonies. Military Intelligence would identify targets of opportunity for the ORION teams. These targets would span from various Outer Colonies. Thus, these ORION strike teams would have to venture to a wide range of planetary systems throughout the entire Outer Colonies for this operation. MANTICORE would truly test the endurance and capabilities of the ORIONs involved. From 2498 to 2501, Contreras and Delta team would conduct several of these MANTICORE missions against the Secessionist Union and other rebel factions in the Outer Colonies. Fireteam Delta's exploits included raiding rebel compounds and outposts, recapturing or destroying rebel-controlled space stations and starships, and conducting successful counter-terrorism response missions. Delta team also functioned as recon scouts, as the unit obtained and shared vital combat and military intelligence on the rebel forces to support combat operations in the region. In essence, Delta acted as a Swiss Army Knife unit for MANTICORE, being deployed on variety of operations at any time that they were needed. For Contreras, MANTICORE was an oppurtunity to utilize his combat abilites and his talents to its fullest potential. Contreras would display his marksmanship skills, as he racked up significant kill counts in his missions. Contreras showed himself as a capable solo operative, as he was able to perform well under pressure, and without any form of support. Daniel was able to complete survive difficult situations were he found himself cut off from his team and even accomplished some of those mission objectives on his own. Daniel was seen by his peers and his superiors as a reliable soldier, and he was often requested for by other ORION operatives for their own missions to provide a degree of support. Delta's actions would attract the attention of the . Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE In 2502, the UNSC had decided to change its tactics when it came to combating the Insurrection. Instead of using great amounts of resources fighting the rebels in large-scale theaters of combat, a new emphasis was focused on assassinating key figures in the Insurrection movement. With the success of , they were able to conduct such an operation, under the codename KALEIDOSCOPE. Delta was split into pairs for this operation, with Contreras and Liberatore being paired for their missions. Contreras and Liberatore were tasked with the eliminations of high-valued targets within the Insurrection movement on colony worlds of and . These targets were considered essential to the functions of the Secessionist Union and the other rebel factions in the region. For two years, reports of individuals with Insurrectionist connections being found dead or missing in Arcadia and Eridanus II exploded in the local media. There were incidents of sniper attacks in civilian populations, where Insurrectionist figures were killed in the process. Contreras and Liberatore were able to cause havoc within the ranks of rebel insurgency, as they created an atmosphere of fear and paranoia for the Insurrectionists. This would only make their job easier, as they were able to isolate and eliminate rebel officials with little to no difficulties. Naval Intelligence, who was providing military intelligence for these two, continue to assess their performance, and impressed them with their exploits. ONI was impressed with the fact that the duo was willing to cross lines where others wouldn't, risking civilian casualties in pursuit of mission success. These two ORION operators showed focus and drive in the completion of their mission, regardless of any moral ramifications. KALEIDOSCOPE proved to successful operation for the UNSC, as rebel factions had collapsed and dissolved in droves. This included the Secessionist Union, as their leader, , and the their vital military officers had been killed or disappeared. The actions of Contreras and Liberatore played a significant role in KALEIDOSCOPE, and were recognized for their efforts by Naval Intelligence. In fact, Thomas Gould, one of Naval Intelligence's top, rising officers, would approach Delta team with an enticing offer to operate under the umbrella of ONI. While both Liberatore and Franklin would accept, Contreras and Morel declined the offer and chose to continue their service with the ORION program. Operation: TANGLEWOOD Deactivation of ORION Program In the aftermath, TANGLEWOOD was considered a Pyrrhic victory by Naval Special Warfare Command, and this operation would trigger a massive evaluation on ORION's effectiveness. Some of the older ORION soldiers were beginning to develop several side effects from their augmentations, that ranged from physical to mental illnesses, such as PTSD. Performance was also continuing to decline in addition to the ineffective strategies the UNSC and ORION were using in field. Thus, ORION project was quietly deactivated in 2506 and the 165 surviving members were reassigned to other special operations units in the field. Continued Service in the UNSC Armed Forces Joint Operations with Naval Intelligence Induction into Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Counter-Insurgency Operations in Arcadia Operation: TREBUCHET Early Years of the Human-Covenant War Harvest Liberation Campaign First Battle of Arcadia Siege of Madrigal Service in the Office of Naval Intelligence Recruitment and Induction Service in Asymmetrical Action Group Battle of New Constantinople Battle of Carcosa Battle of New Llanelli Final Years of the Human-Covenant War Siege of Paris IV Battle of Reach Earth Sustained Defense Campaign Post-War Era Rebuild and Recovery Personality and Traits Mental and Physical Overview Daniel Contreras is known for being a reserved, resilient individual, driven by the ideals of duty and loyalty for his fellow men. Daniel was raised on the basis of a utilitarian moral framework by his parents. In his youth, both of his parents instilled an emphasis on discipline into their son. Contreras has learned to function independently, with no need to rely others as much. Due to the tragedy he has endured, Daniel became anxious when it came to his own body language and expressions, and how others might interpret his actions. He feels exposed, an open book that betrays all his secrets. This has made him highly uncomfortable in social situations. Daniel is committed, steady and practical as a soldier, and has been hardened by his years of combat during the Insurrection, the Human-Covenant War, and the Post-War years, to the point that he would not hesitate to commit any morally questionable acts when necessary. However, this would affect Contreras heavily, as the battle-weary Marine would struggle to cope with the psychological damage that came with his actions. He displayed symptoms of Post-Traumatic stress disorder and major depression throughout his service, but, was able to manage with the support of his peers and therapy. While Contreras would always remain loyal towards the Earth Government and the UNSC, his experiences inside sanctioned black operations, high-risk missions, and his dealings with shadowy operatives would create feelings of disillusionment and resentment against the institutions that he served. As the years went by, Contreras would place more value in the lives of his men than the missions themselves. Even with his misgivings, Contreras still believed that the UEG and UNSC was still worth fighting for. Contreras's physical profile is generally described as being an individual of short stature and being in peak physical condition. Daniel is a male with brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. He cares for his body, and follows a strict diet and workout plan to maintain his health. Daniel developed an athletic build, as he is noted for quick hands and reflexes. Contreras is measured at 170 cm (5'7), which is bellow male average height, and weighs at about 89.3 kilograms (197 lb). Due to his smaller frame and athletic build, this makes Daniel a nimble individual, which has made him an ideal deep reconnaissance operative. Contreras was able to move through enemy lines efficiently, and he could sustain immense punishment to his body. Even when he his at peak condition, Contreras still has physical limitations. Daniel's short stature puts a cap on his strength, which forces to him to be reliant on his speed and agility. The biological augmentation would help enhance Contreras's physical talents, and it would strengthen his weaknesses. However, as the years went by, the side-effects of the augmentations would take a physical tole on Contreras's body. Skills and Abilities *'Augmented Physique:' Daniel underwent ORION physical augmentations, which significantly improved his strength, speed, stamina, and endurance. These enhanced physical abilites enabled Contreras to overcome and endure harsh combat environments and increased the scope of his capabilities as a solder. Even with some of the mental and physical side effects that became more prominent with time, these augmentations would help keep Contreras in combat action for quite some time. *'Designated Marksman:' Daniel showcased excellent aptitude as a sharpshooter. The operator possessed great marksmanship skills with the , , and the . Contreras also was adept with Sniper rifles, like the M99 and . Contreras is also skilled with and , capable of great accuracy with these weapons, as well. *'Reconnaissance Specialist:' *'Survivalist:' *'Master Tactician:' Gallery Notes and References Category:SPARTAN Category:Spartan-Is Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:ODST